This invention relates to the treatment and disposal of medical waste materials, and more particularly relates to the treatment and disposal of medical waste using nonflammable cartons constructed of specially selected and treated paper materials which are laminated to provide rigidity and leak resistance. The waste materials are sealed in such cartons and the cartons are then heated to sterilize the infectious medical waste contained therein. The cartons and the sterilized materials are then automatically transported to a crusher where the carton and sterilized materials are crushed into a granular form using a motor operated crusher. The invention therefore provides a safe method for treating medical waste on an on-site basis. Focussing on this point, the apparatus of the invention is designed to reduce the weight and volume of institutional solid waste, to sterilize pathogenic waste, to detoxify chemical waste, and to convert noxious waste into innocuous granular particles.
At most institutions, these factors will provide a substantial reduction in off-site disposal costs such that on-site incineration is highly cost-effective. In addition, on-site incineration reduces dependence upon off-site disposal contractors which, in turn, minimizes potential exposure and liability associated with illegal or improper waste disposal activities.
Clearly, the most important factor currently militating toward on-site incineration for healthcare organizations and research institutes across the world relates to effective infectious waste management and disposal. The present invention enables effective on-site incineration using long infrared radiation heater panels and efficient disposal by crushing of the sterilized waste. The processes are carried out automatically and thus direct human involvement is minimized.
For many institutions, particularly hospitals, incineration is the only viable technology available for processing the increased, voluminous quantities of pathogenic waste.
Off-site disposal difficulties and limitations probably contribute the greatest incentives for many healthcare and other institutions to consider or select on-site incineration as the preferred infectious waste treatment method.